As background art for the present technical field, there is JP-A-09-72863 (Patent Literature 1), in this publication, there is disclosed (in Claim 1 of the Claims) “a simple high-resolution automatic X-ray transmission inspection device wherein a sample under inspection is transported at a level which is several tens of centimeters in the upward direction from the floor face and characterized by being provided with:    an X-ray source with a focal size diameter of 50 μm or more;    a shielded box in which, together with an X-ray source being disposed in the upper part, there is disposed an imaging face imaging the picture of a sample under inspection on the lower and inner side compared to an inspected sample carry-in/carry-out aperture; and    a raising and lowering stage having an inspected sample horizontal transfer function and going up and down between the height level of said carry-in/carry-out aperture and the height level of said imaging face in the imaging place inside said shielded box, going down to the upper side inspection level of said imaging face while supporting a sample under inspection received in said carry-in aperture and going up to the height level of the carry-out aperture while supporting the imaged sample under inspection.” and it is reported that, by means hereof, the provision of “a compact simple high-resolution automatic X-ray transmission inspection device with which print substrate images can be obtained at a low cost and with excellent resolution and the maintenance and exchange of the X-ray source can be performed readily” becomes possible.